Shira
(The Foul Hunter) ''(CR 12) Large Outsider (Div, Evil, Extraplanar) '''Initiative': +11 Senses: Darkvision 60ft,see in darkness, true seeing, Perception +21 Speed: 50ft ACs: KAC: 27 EAC: 25 CMan: 34 (+7 Dex, +10/8 Natural armor) HP: 187 DR: 10 / Cold Iron and Good; Immune 'Fire, Poison; '''Resist '''Acid 10, Electricity 10; ' SR '''23 '''Fort: +11 Ref: +15 Will: +14 Attack (melee): 2 Claws +23 (3D8 +21 Kinetic (Slashing), Bleed 1D8) OR Bite +23 (5D8 + 30 Kinetic (Piercing), Severe Wound, Unwieldy) Special Attack: '''Consume Essence, Duty Pelt, Rake (2 claws +21, 3D8+21 Kinetic (Slashing)) 'Spell-like abilities: '(CL 13th, Concentration +18) At will -- Teleport (Self and 50 pounds of material (generally a prey)) 3/day -- Magic Circle against Good Waves of Fatigue (Fortitude DC 20) 1/day -- Summon (Level 5, 1D2 Pairaka or 1 Shira 35%) STR +9 DEX +7 CON +7 INT +1 WIS +6 CHA +5 '''Feats: Weapon Focus + Versatile Focus, Improved Initiative, Jet Dash, Deadly Aim (-2 to hit, +6 damage (+12 on bite)), Mobility (+4 AC against AoO0 Skill: 'Athletics +24, Acrobatics +22 (+30 when jumping), Bluff +20, Intimidate +20, Perception +21, Stealth +22, Survival +21 (+29 to Tracking); '''Racial modifiers: '+8 to Acrobatics (Jumping), +8 to Survival (Tracking) ''Special Abilities''' '''Consume Essence '(Su): A shira's attack are not only painful physically, the also drain away at the soul of those affected. Whenever a Shira scores a confirmed critical hit (either naturally or by rolling for it if his attack would not normally have hit), the target must succeed a Fortitude DC 23 save or immediately lose 1D4 points of Constitution as Constitution damage. The save DC is Constitution-based. 'Dusty Pelt '(Ex): A shira's body is covered in coarse, great cat-like fur, and is filled with ash, dust and other particulates. As a move action, the shira can shake himself to grant himself Concealment of 50% for this round or, whenever a Shira takes 10 points of non-reduced Kinetic damage, he gains Concealment of 50% until the beginning of its next turn. A light wind disperses this cloud right away. Description The deadly stalkers of the Underworld, the shiras live only for the hunt. They do enjoy the act of feeding which comes with it, but it is the terror their tracking and stalking brings that actually nourishes their souls. Resembling a large humanoid feline, they embody the might of the chaotic wilds, the dispassion with which beast hunt and kill their prey and the failures of civilisation when faced with the mercilessness of nature. While other divs might truly want to destroy a budding colony, a shira will lay in hiding while xenoexplorers and settlers set off to discover new things, slowly and meticulously killing them. They would much prefer the colony remain and those living in it being terrified at all time of leaving the safety of their homes, finally infiltrating the small hovel and murdering each family one at a time. Luckily for sentient mortals, shiras dislike any form of ranged weapons and always go for the kill barehanded, which might give some an edge against those powerful creatures. A shira stands about 10 feet tall, but as they are hunched over could easily be 12 to 13 feet tall if fully stretched, and weigh about 1,200 pounds. Their fur takes on the natural colouring of its surrounding after a few days hiding and tracking within it, especially as it is specially made to gather dust and particulates. Only their brilliant red eyes can be seen before they strike in the night, generally. As with all other div, the shira suffers an unnatural compulsion, in this case, shiras will never go for an easy kill. They always go against the strongest of their foes first, and prefer a good fight to an easy hunt, as the fear that comes from the realisation of death a stronger being feels is simply so much better. Tactics A shira is not one for careful tactics and long fights. They will go in for the kill as fast as possible, attacking the strongest prey at all time due to their unnatural compulsion. While they are glory seeking and desire a fresh, powerful prey, they are not going to let themselves be killed easily either. They will take the time to setup ambushes as best they can and do not mind tracking their prey for days, if not weeks, often relying on their mobility to gain the upper hand against a foe. If surrounded by too many opponents to their liking, the shira will use Waves of Fatigue. ''While packs of shira are rare, some do cooperate when tracking down a truly mighty foe or if under orders from Ahriman or Nimrod himself. Once a kill is made, a Shira will often cast ''Magic Circle against Good as it feasts upon the body, to not be disturbed by any being, especially not a psychopomp. Category:Div Category:Supernatural Category:Monster